A visit to the Soul Society
by byakuyasbastardson
Summary: Several months after Ichigo defeats the Quincy invasion, Karin Kurosaki and her family get the chance to visit him in the Soul Society. Once there Karin must face her feelings towards Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya. However during an outing with him an incident occurs that could very well change Karin's life and feelings forever
1. Chapter 1

"Karin!" "Karin!"

"Ehh what time is it? 5:30 huh, I just want to sleep. I was up most of the night studying. Why is Yuzu being so loud?" was all Karin Kurosaki could think of as she was awoken by her sisters' voice.

"Karin!"

'What Yuzu!? What do you want this early in the morning?' demanded Karin in an annoyed tone.

Yuzu took a step back, looked down at the grounf thinking her words over carefully so not to further annoy her twin sister. Finally she said; "Karin! Get up. Today's the day we get to visit Ichi-nii."

"What? It's today. Oh shit it is. Ok hold on Yuzu let me get dressed." Karin replied now no longer annoyed. She got out of bed and went to her closet. She oured over her clothes thinking; "Ok let's see, should I wear something nice…no Ichigo would not want that. He would want us to be comfortable. But this IS the Soul Society. We'll be visiting it for the first time. Hmm, well this is comfortable and nice. Plus I haven't worn it in a while. With the skirt though, no, ew, these pants will work fine, but I have to admit this blouse is cute. I think Ichigo will like it. I should probably take a shower though." With that Karin laid her picked out clothes on her bed and headed for the bathroom. As she entered she turned on the water to let it warm up. "There the water feels perfect." Karin pulled her hand out form the water and proceeded to strip out of her bed clothes. She tossed them into the corner and climbed into the tub and sat down. "Ah man this feels great, especially since of all that studying. I can just lean back and relax."

"I wonder if Toshiro will be free so I can see him too. It's been too long, I miss him. He might sometimes be a douche, but it's just an act. Why am I feeling this way? Just thinking of him makes me blush, it's not like we are dating or anything. But why do I feel this warmth inside myself. Am I? I am. Just thinking of him excites me. I've never done it, I guess I could. I read that it feels good. But how would I, do I just slip my fingers inside and move them, do I go around the edges. What about that bulb I've heard about. Mmm this does feel a little good. But no, I shouldn't, at least not yet. I don't know what I'm feeling so this would only confuse me more." Karin withdrew her fingers from between her legs and shook her head. She never really understood the feeling of liking or even loving someone. It was something that she always read and heard about, what she felt must be true for her brother and Rukia but she never understood it. Karin sat there with the water running over her and she placed her hands over her eyes. "Why do I feel this way?" was all she could think of. She had only really had known him for a few days, when he would occasionally come to her world. When he did they would go together to his grandma and they would laugh and talk but that had not happened in a long time. He had not even shown up when she was able to get a message to him telling him of his grandma's passing. Then there was this whole recent thing with the Quincy attacking. All of this was going through her mind, when she realized that she had been in the shower for much too long already. She got up, soaped up and rinsed herself off. She climbed out of the shower and dried herself off.

Just then from outside the door she heard the last thing she wanted to hear at this time in the morning…her dad. "Karin! My lovely princess, do you want daddy to come and help you do your hair or something?"

"Ugh God dammit, this again. Fuck off goat-chin, I don't need you"; yelled Karin. She turned to the mirror and looked at her hair thinking; "He's so annoying, does he know that what he does is basically pedophilia and to his own children. Just let me have one morning where I don't need this. At least no spirits followed me in here like last time. Now that's annoying."

From the other side of the door her father replied; "Ow Karin, you shouldn't talk to daddy like that. I should come in there and give you a good spanking."

"I SAID FUCK OFF DAD!" Karin turned just in time to see her father opening the door. She quickly wound back her arm and laid a punch right to the side of his head.

"Ow! Karin, you don't need to punch so hard. Yuzu! Get some ice ready for daddy's head. Oh, by the way, Karin, you forgot to wrap yourself in a towel first." Was what her father said from the ground where he was sprawled on his back.

"What? Dad, why did you…ugh…never mind." Karin grabbed the handle and slammed the door shut. She sank against the wall feeling her face burn in embarrassment. "Oh my God! I did. I can't believe that even though I punched him and sent him flying into the wall, I did it naked so he saw everything. He's my dad and knows it all from when were babies, but I can't believe I just did this. I should just lock myself in my room for the rest of the day. This is embarrassing." Karin then stood up took a few deep breaths and reexamined her hair. "Should I make my hair nice; no I'll just do my normal straight down. It's easier." She then just brushed it out, wrapped herself in a towel, picked up her bed clothes and left the bathroom quickly hurrying towards her own room. Once inside she placed her clothes on pillow and went to her dress. "Right. Underwear, nothing flashy I'm not letting anyone in my pants so just plain but which one. Not the red, though I love it, it doesn't go with the blouse. It does not really matter, but if there is one thing I picked up from Yuzu it was this. The blue ones go well. Ok I'll wear that." Once she made up her mind Karin walked out of her room shouting down the hall saying; "Oi, Yuzu I'm dressed. Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes Karin hurry before it goes cold. I forgot to go to the store so all I could manage was steamed rice with an egg." Came her sister's voice from down the hall.

"Hmm, not my favorite, what are we on a farm? Oh well, its food and with a little soy sauce it should be fine", responded Karin. She entered the kitchen where her bowl was already set. Her father was at the end holding the morning newspaper and drinking from a cup of coffee. His bowl sat empty in front of him. She lloked towards the stove and say her sister standing there in her apron and fixing herself a bowl. Karin then sat down in her chair, grabbed the soy sauce and poured a little over her rice. She started eating and had to admit her sister made it taste way better then what she was used to. After a few bits she looked over at her dad and said; "Hey! Goat-beard, we're going through Mr. Kisuke's shop right?"

Without even looking past his paper her father replied; "Yea, that's right. Uruhara has the gate. Now remember even though we have the tickets, we'll have to hurry through the precipice world. Or the cleaner might get us."

"Oh yea, Dad's a soul reaper too. Man that's weird. But at least he is normal when he is in that form", was all Karin could think of while she continued her breakfast. He had told her and Yuzu everything after Ichigo had to go away. How he saved mom and how some guy named Aizen had planned it all. How he gave up is powers to keep mom alive. "I wonder if Mom is over there in the Soul Society and if so if Ichigo has found her? I wonder if Toshiro knew dad? They both have the same insignia of 10 on their white coat. That must mean dad was a captain too. Were they of the same squad? I wonder if Toshiro was under him? I could ask Dad, but he would just blow it out of proportion of something." These were all questions Karin had thought about when she learned the truth and they were running through her mind right now. She supposed she would ask Toshiro once they got over there and she was able to see him.

Karin's father flipped her paper over and set it down on the table. He downed the last of his coffee and stood up. "Alright you two, finish up and let's be off. It will be a long day ahead of us." He placed his dishes in the sink and left to finish getting ready himself.

"Yes dad." Karin finished the last of her rice and walked over to the sink placing her dishes beside the ones already in there. Karin turned to her sister and asked; "Hey Yuzu do you need help with the dishes?"

"What? Oh no Karin, I'm fine. Thanks though. Go on and finish getting ready" responded Yuzu who was herself finishing up eating.

"Right, ok thanks Yuzu." Karin left the room and headed for the bathroom so she could brush her teeth.

Five minutes later her father's voice came ringing up from the front door; "Ok girls come on. It's time we set off."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh hello, hello, hello! Welcome to my shop! How can I be of service? I must say you have come at a very early time; we aren't even open yet actually. But…."

"You know why we are here Kisuke. Let's go", said Isshin as he and his daughters stepped into the little sweet shop.

Kisuke lifted his hat just enough to show his eyes and smiled. "Ah, yes the gate", he replied.

Karin leaned against the nearest wall watching the scene unfold before her. As she watched them she said to herself; "Jeez, what's with these two oldies? He knew we were coming, it was his idea for us to use his gate. But, why did Dad have to agree? I'm here as it is enough when too many spirits pop up and I have to deal with them. I hated when Ichigo lost his powers. But we decided that he should have the chance to live a normal life. But you could see he wasn't happy about it. And though I did my best I still didn't like coming here. He was kind of a rip off, plus he's weird, and then there where those kids. Jinto and the quiet girl, where are they? Oh well I don't really care. Jinto was annoying as hell." While her thoughts wondered Kisuke pulled back the rung unveiling a trap door that he subsequently opened reavealing a stair case that went down into the ground. "Oh we're starting to descend down the steps" said Karin. "How far deep does this go? How did he get around the pipes? Whoa holy shit…"

In front spanned Kisuke's training ground. Karin and Yuzu gawked at the expanse. It was huge, bigger than anything they had seen in the city. The ceiling was painted like the sky outside. It was very well lit. Karin could only think where the light came from. There were no lights as far as they could see. And then there was all the earth. It spanned out making hills and small mountains. There were the remains of trees planted or probably buried a long time ago. "Isn't it a sight?" Kisuke asked.

Karin at first speechless was able to find her voice; "Yea, yea it is. How long did it take you to create this?"

"Oh many many years but it's worth it. This was wear your brother found his own powers and where he left from when he went on his missions", was all Kisuke said as he continued down the steps.

"Really? That's cool, so where is the gate?" piped up Yuzu, who was just in awe as Karin.

Kisuke replied as they reached the bottom of the stairs; "Oh that, it's over there, it will take some time to power up, maybe an hour or two, until then you can rest and use the facilities."

As they waled towards the gate, Karin had a realization; "Wait! What about our bodies? Will we have to become like dad and leave our bodies behind?"

Kisuke laughed at his own forgetfulness and stopped; "Oh no. I almost forgot, oh clumsy me. Hahaha Here, take these. Once you swallow it, your body will be safe from the change. You will be in your physical body, but remember, this is your physical body so if you get injured it will show."

"Uh, yea got it. Don't get hurt"

"Oh don't worry Karin, Daddy won't let you get hurt!" exclaimed Isshin as he wrapped Karin in a great bear hug.

"Get off me you idiot!" yelled Karin as she struggled to free herself. AS she was doing this she thought to herself; "Man this again? Can't he go more than an hour? Jeez, I should punch him again." Once free from her father she turned away and started walking; "Hey, I'm going back to sleep. Yuzu wake me up when it's time, AND don't let him near me."

"Got it Karin. I think I'm going to make sure I have everything ready. I thought I'd bring Ichi-nii some stuff."-replied Yuzu as she set down her backpack and started to rummage through it.

"Ooo Karin why do you hate daddy so much? Misaki see what's happened to your daughter, she is rebellious and refuses my love" cried Isshin pulling out a wallet sized photograph of his wife.

By now Karin was getting fed up with her dad's horsing around and at such an early time she turned around and exclaimed; "It's not that I refuse it. Man you're stupid, and quit talking like that to mom. She'd probably hit you too. Now be quiet so I can sleep."

After a few minutes, Karin was able to fall asleep. It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when she found herself standing in a hallway. Through her confusion she said to herself "Huh? Where am I? This isn't Urahara's shop. I'm in… well I don't know. I wonder if anyone is here." She called out; "Hello! Is anyone out there?" With no reply she thought; "I guess I better start walking. I don't see any way out. Wait there is a window that's closed. I'll take a look out. Hey that's a soccer field down there. There are people on it, man I wish I could play down there"

"Karin! Pass the ball! Come one I'm open!" called her friend who was running down the pitch.

"Wait…what?" Karin found herself running, she looked down and she was kicking a soccer ball. She stopped and looked around. "How did I, I was up in that…the window is gone, How did I get down here? And in these clothes, when I was up there I was in a dress. But I'm in my old soccer uniform now. And these are my friends. I don't understand."

"Karin! Pass the ball!"

"What? Oh right we're in the middle of a game. Right. Here!" Karin passed the ball to her teammate and as he ran down the field she cheered him on; "Go! Go! You can score!"

"YES! We did it you guys! We won! Nice pass Karin." Said her friend as he and the rest came running over to her. "Karin?"

Karin had been staring off the field for she thought she had seen something. With her name being called a second time she came back to those around her. "Huh? Oh yea, good game guys." She stared off to where she had been looking and could not help but to think; "Was that? Could it of been." She took off running yelling behind her to her friends; "Hey guys I'll meet up with you later." She then turned back forward and yelled to the person walking down the other side of the hill. "Hey you! On the hill, wait up!" When she got to the top she looked around and said to herself; "Man where did he go. He couldn't have gone far. Must be around this corner or something, oh he just rounded the bend." "Hey wait up!" called Karin. She ran after the man, while saying to herself; "Man why won't he stop. Oh he did." She ran up next to him and while catching her breath managed to say; "Hey….why…why didn't you stop when I called. Why Toshiro?"

Toshiro looked at her and placed his hand under her chin. He tilted her head up just a little and then caressed her cheek. "Karin. I've missed you. Since the last time we've met I can't get you out of my head. Oh sweet Karin…. Karin…. Karin."

"Psst, Karin. Karin come on it's time to go. Mr. Kisuke has the portal ready. Karin wake up!"

"Huh? Wha..?" Karin opened her eyes and felt Yuzu stop shaking her. "You say it's time to go? Oh ok Yuzu." Karin sat up, stretched and let out a long deep sigh. "It was only a dream. I should have known by how weird it was", she said to herself. She then continued in her heard; "Why did I have this dream though? I've never had one like it. Furthermore, why is my heart pounding and why do I feel a slight heat? Did this sort dream really do that to me? Wow… what's up with me?"

"Karin are you alright? You were rolling around and muttering", asked Yuzu

"Yea I am Yuzu, thanks for asking." Answered Karin as she got up and dusted herself off. "I can't tell her about my dream, she'd insist that I'm in love and that's just silly. Or she'd let father know and then he'd make a huge deal about it and get even more annoying", Karin thought to herself.

The gate was open and her father was standing in front looking at them waiting for them to come over so they could go. Karin and Yuzu hurried over and there father asked if they were ready. She both nodded. He had transformed into his spirit body. He took turned to face the gate. Placed his hands on their back and said "Ok. Let's go"

As they ran through the precipice world Karin couldn't help but look around at the walls. They looked like a bunch of slim running down. It was constantly flowing and kind of gross. Isshin told them that they needed to be careful because if they got stuck in it they would be stuck forever and eventually die. But that could take minutes or centuries, because time flows different in this world. As they were running Yuzu tripped and fell to the ground. "Yuzu!" yelled Karin, "Are you alright? Come one we got to keep moving."

"Hm yea. Sorry Karin" She said. "Hey dad, what's the rumbling sound?"

Their dad responded; "The what? Oh SHIT! You two hurry up and RUN. It's the Cleaner. Run Yuzu and Karin!"

They both responded with "ok", and then Yuzu asked what the cleaner was. Isshin responded telling her that it was a mass of condensed spiritual pressure that runs through the precipice world and as it name entails it 'cleans' this world off all foreign objects. So Karin startedto run her ass off in attempt to get away from it. It wasn't long before they saw the light indicating that their exit was just ahead. Only thing was the cleaner was catching up. Karin and Yuzu couldn't out run it by themselves so their dad picked both of up and threw them into the light. The next thing Karin knew she were laying on the ground in a big open space. Isshin soon appeared panting and swearing under his breath. To Karin It sounded like he said something along the lines of; "Dammit Uruhara, I thought the cleaner was destroyed. You should have told us."

"Isshin Shiba….it's nice to see you." Came a voice still hidden by the sudden light that Karin had not yet adjusted too.


	3. Chapter 3

Karin looked up from the ground and as her eyes adjusted to the light she saw a tall white haired man standing in front of them. By his robes he appeared to be a captain. That's when she realized that we were surrounded by a bunch of soul reapers. All standing in a circle or in two lines forming a path to walk between as they left the Senkaimon. This man wasn't the only one captain standing there. There was another who had on a hat and pink kimono draped over his shoulders. Karin remembered him, he was the one that came and told her and Yuzu that Ichigo would not be able to return to the living world if he survived the last battle. Captain Kyoraku was his name if she remembered rightly. She however did not know who the other one was though. Isshin straightened up and smiled. "Heh. It's been a long time Ukitake and you Shunsui. Head Captain now, not a surprise."

They looked at each other and then started laughing. Captain Kyoraku then insisted that they join him for a few drinks later, and then the other who must have been Ukitake told them that Ichigo was not in the Seireitei at the moment. He and Rukia were on a mission and would not be back till later. He then suggested that Isshin visit his niece and nephew. Which came at a surprise to Karin. She asked him if it was true and he lowered his eyes and said it was. When he left to protect their mother he had left behind is two nephews and niece. His desertion had brought shame on the Shiba clan which he headed and thus they fell from grace. That's why he took on Kurosaki as his last name…and to mask where he was. He told her that the oldest had died defending his wife's honor. His name was Kian and Ichigo was a spitting image of him. The two surviving members were named Ganju and Kukaku. With that he turned to Ukitake and asked; "Hey, Ukitake, where are they living? I think I should go see them."

Ukitake responded that they were in the west Rukon district in area 74. Isshin smiled and turned to Karina and Yuzu and asked if we wanted to go. Yuzu did but Karin piped up and asked where Toshiro was. Ukitake gave her a look and asked if she knew him. Karin said that they had met a few times in the living world and had not seen each other in a while. He smiled and then told one of his subordinates to escort her there. It wasn't long before Karin found herself standing before a huge building with the symbol of the squad on the front face. A sign read "Squad 10 Barracks." She was a little hesitant and had butterflies starting to form in her stomach. The escort had other duties to attend to so she left Karin alone standing in front deciding whether to go in or not. Right when as she was about to make up her mind she felt something soft but big hit the back of her head, causing her to fall down. Karin looked up and standing in front of her was a tall woman with big boobs. The woman looked down at her and said "Heh? Who is this?" She picked Karin up and studied her face then broke into a smile. "Oh you must be Karin." She said laughing. "Are you here to see the captain?"

"Y-yes." Karin said. The woman then laughed aloud and told her that he would be so happy to see her. She put Karin down and then grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. She told Karin that she was Toshiro's lieutenant and her name was Rangiku. As she dragged Karin along she kept saying all sorts of things about how he would mumble in his sleep and she heard him say Karin's name, or that he would get distracted and start playing with a ball kicking it up in the air. "When I asked him why" She said; "He claimed that the living world had a sport called soccer and it was fun. That a girl had gotten him into it."

Karin listened and could not help but blush at what Rangiku said, and she ended up lost in her mind thinking; "Could I have really made an impact like that on him? In the fact that he would dream about me, this…this I don't know what to think. I don't know what to feel. I did come here after all to see him so I guess I know my feelings towards him."

It was not long before they came to a stop and were standing before a door that had the squad insignia on it and a sign above it saying "Captain Hitsuguya". Rangiku knocked and said "Captain I'm here. Captain you in?" From the other side of the door Karin heard a muffle reply. It was him; his voice had changed a little. It had gotten deeper but he bid Rangiku to enter. She did and gave Karin a wink. Rangiku had only took a couple steps in before he started yelling at her about the paper work she had failed to finish.

Her reply was; "But Captain, it was so late and I was so tired. It's not good to keep a woman up doing homework. She needs her sleep."

They started going back and forth with him saying that if he can do it than so can she and how she drinks all time or sneaks off to sleep. A few bouts later Rangiku started to laugh and grabbed him and smothered him in her bossism. He pushed away yelling that this was insubordination but she continued to laugh and said how cute he was. Then she stopped and let him go. Toshiro turned around and started walking back to his desk. She then said "Oh, by the way captain you have a guest." That made him stop.

"I'm busy tell them to come back later." He said. Karin found herself hurt a little, but Rangiku was quick to action.

"I think you will want to see this one, Sir. After all, your visitor is Karin Kurosaki."

"Wha-what did you say?" Toshiro spun around and his eyes got big. "K-Karin! What are you doing here?"

Karin smiled since he was blushing. She entered the room and told him that she and her family had come to see Ichigo but he was not here so she thought she should stop in. While telling Toshiro this, Karin ended up stammering because she got a bunch of butterflies in her stomach at the sight of him. She also felt a little hot, she really have no idea what was coming over her. Toshiro turned to Rangiku and told her that she was in charge for the day and that there was a lot of paper work to be done. Karin half expected her to complain but she only smiled and said "Yes Sir!"

"Come on," Toshiro said to Karin. "Let's go out for a walk." Karin couldn't help but blush but agreed to go along. As they walked out he started asking her how she was and how the world of the living was. Karin told him there were some instances with hollows every now and again. But nothing that the assigned soul reaper could not handle. Those made him give a slight smile. "Good" He said. "I'm glad to hear it."

It was not long before they were walking out in what Toshiro explained was the Rukongai. The place where souls live when they come to the spirit world, they were walking through one of the nicer districts. He kept walking and he seemed to almost be walking closer to Karin. She felt his hand touch hers and she pulled it back. "What the hell are you doing!?" She asked.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? That was you!" he shot back.

"God you're such an idiot Toshiro, why are you afraid to speak your mind."

"I'm not afraid, what are you talking about!" he retorted.

That got Karin mad. "If you like me so much why don't you tell me? Maybe I just might like you back!"

"Why would I like a hot headed girl like you!" he shot back at. He crossed his arms and looked away.

Karin couldn't help what she did next. She kicked him in the leg and then ran off. She was not actually mad at him. She just did not know what came over her. She didn't mean to yell at him or anything. She liked his touch but at the same time she didn't know. Her mind was a mess at the moment.

"You're too slow!" came his voice.

She turned around mid-run and saw him right behind her. By her slowing down it caused him to run into her and they flew into the neighboring field. He landed on top of her but she didn't care. It didn't hurt and… she liked it. Karin started feeling hot again. Toshiro pushed himself up a little so he could look her in the eyes. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and stared into his stunningly blue eyes. He started to blush as he realized what was going on. Karin took a deep breath and said the words she had been wanting so badly to say but also wasn't sure if she meant them. "Hey Toshiro" she said as she relaxed her hold a bit. Karin took a deep breath and then said; "I really like you."

His face became bright red and then he closed his eyes and smiled. "You are an idiot aren't you Karin." He placed his thumb under my chin then moved it so the back of his finger caressed her chin. "I really like you too." With that he leaned in and kissed Karin's lips. It was a soft kiss and his lips were warm and moist. She accepted it and matched his with my own. She tightened her grip around him as their lips stayed pressed together. He then broke away and smile. She saw the intensity in his eyes and felt the butterflies in my stomach. She was looking at him the same way and felt a soft wetness on herself.

"One more" Karin quietly breathed out.

He smiled and chuckled. "Ok, one more." He leaned down again and their lips touched for a second time.


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiro opened his eyes. His head was throbbing and when he raised his hand to where it hurt he felt a bandage wrapped around his head. He then realized he was lying on a stretcher and a member of fourth squad was fettering over him checking his vitals. He looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was in a different place form when he last remembered. There were what he perceived as soul reapers all around him but he was not completely sure. His vision was blurred and he say darkness slowly taking over his sight. His vision went black and he lost consciousness.

Again Toshiro opened his eyes and this time his vision was clear. The majority of the soul reapers had left but there were still a few hanging around. His head had lessened in his pain and he noticed that he had been moved to under a tree. The same member of squad four was next to him but this time filling out a report. To his other side sat Rangiku. She had a worried look on her face and when she noticed he was awake she gave a sigh of relief.

"Captain, do you know where you are?" she asked.

Toshiro attempted to sit up but found that when he did his head felt like it was being split open and his vision started to fade. He laid back down and closed his eyes trying to remember. "No", he eventually answered; "I last remember being with Karin Kurosaki laying on the ground looking up at the sky."

"Oh…" Rangiku looked around and sighed. She then looked back at him; "You are at a spot you like coming when you needed a place to meditate. You would sit on the rock over there in the middle of the pond while the waterfall thundered behind you. Do you remember that?"

"Yes" answered Toshiro; "I remember that now. I do not remember how I got here."

Just then the member of Fourth Squad piped in. "Ok Sir. I need to ask you some basic questions. You sustained a nasty head injury."

"Alright" Toshiro replied. He sighed and waited for the question to come.

"First off, what is your name?" asked the medic.

"Toshiro Histsuguya"

"What is your rank?"

"Captain of Squad Ten."

"Who is your Lieutenant?"

"Rangiku Matsumoto" replied Toshiro; "Are these questions necessary?"

"Come on Captain, we need to make sure you have not suffered any brain damage. Just answer the questions", piped in Rangiku.

A little frustrated Toshiro said; "The only brain damage I suffer is having to do the work which you put off, by the way did you do the paperwork I assigned you?"

Rangiku gave an angry twitch but kept herself collected. She looked at the medic and said; "He's fine."

"Ok" said the medic; "But I want him monitored for the time being just to make sure. HE definitely suffered a concussion and there could be worse injuries. We will not know till he's back at Squad Four's barracks." The medic got up collected her gear and left.

"Look what you did Sir, you could not keep your temper and made it clear that you are fine and don't want any help" snapped Matsumoto.

Toshiro looked at her with a glare but then softened his look. "You are right Matsumoto. I am sorry. I just…I am just confused and frustrated that I cannot remember what happened. Tell me what you know."

Rangiku gave a soft smile. She then whispered to herself; "You've seen so much yet deep down you are still that little boy I picked up all those years ago."

"What" asked Toshiro?

"Oh nothing Sir," Rangiku quickly said; "Anyways from what we know is that Squad 12 felt a rather large spiritual anomaly in this sector. We did not know what it was and it did not match with any known spiritual pressures we have on file. So a few members of Squad 9 were sent out to investigate. Upon arrival they found only faint traces of the pressure remaining."

"I see", said Toshiro; "Then what?"

"Well they continued their search trying to place a direction it could have gone and that's when they spotted you lying face down in the grass. They called in for Fourth Squad saying they had a casualty 'Priority Alpha'. Then they sated who it was and I was notified since I am next in command and I flash stepped over here as fast as I could."

"Ok got it, and what did fourth squad say?" asked Toshiro

"Well as for that they said you sustained a head injury, as you already know, there was evidence of dried blood on your scalp and some on a few meters away. So based on that and the at least bruising on your back it seems that you were thrown against eh tree with enough force to probably knock you unconscious", continued Matsumoto; "Then our guess is whatever attacked you picked you up and tossed you aside. There also appears to be no real sign of a struggle so my guess is an ambush."

"Oh…ok, I understand" Toshiro said. He felt around with his hand and was thankful he still had Hyorinmaru with him.

A few minutes passed of silence. Matsumoto stood up and went to the pond to splash some water on her face. A few minutes later she came back to Toshiro. He said he was ready to try to sitting up. As she was just about to help him stand up, two figures appeared in front of them. They were both dressed as soul reapers. A tall man and an average height woman. The man had Orange hair and the woman had the insignia of being the Lieutenant of Squad 13. "Oh it's Ichigo and Rukia" said Rangiku.

Rukia stayed back but Ichigo came up to Toshiro, lifted him up onto his feat. Rangiku and Rukia protested and Rangiku bent down to help Toshiro steady himself. Ichigo got close to Toshiro's face and then said; "Toshiro. Where is Karin? Where is my SISTER?!"


End file.
